1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear lever clutching structure for a motorized beach vehicle, and more particularly to a clutching structure mounted between the gear lever and the universal connector of the crank, for prevention of gear slip of the gearbox of the motorized beach vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motorized beach vehicle 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a gearbox 11 controlled by a crank 12 which has one end provided with a universal connector 121 which is connected to a swing arm 13 which is driven by a gear lever 14, so that the crank 12 may be moved to shift gear. However, the conventional motorized beach vehicle 10 is not provided with a clutching structure for prevention of gear slip of the gear lever 14. Thus, when the conventional motorized beach vehicle 10 is driven on a rugged road, the crank 12 is easily moved by vibration caused by the rugged road so as to drive the gearbox 11 to shift gear unintentionally, thereby causing inconvenience to the driver.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional motorized beach vehicle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a clutching structure mounted between the gear lever and the universal connector of the crank, for prevention of gear slip of the gearbox of the motorized beach vehicle.
In operation, the gear lever may be combined with the universal connector of the crank by the clutching structure, so that the universal connector of the crank may be shifted by the gear lever to proceed the gear shifting work in the gearbox. After the gear shifting work is accomplished, the gear lever is disengaged from the universal connector of the crank by the restoring force of the torsion spring of the clutching structure, so that the crank cannot be moved to shift gear in the gearbox due to vibration or shock applied on the vehicle body, thereby preventing from incurring gear slip of the gearbox of the motorized beach vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a motorized beach vehicle having a gear lever clutching structure for prevention of gear slip, comprising: a gearbox controlled by a crank which has one end provided with a universal connector which is controlled by movement of a gear lever, wherein:
the gear lever has a distal end provided with a pivot portion pivotally mounted on a pivot portion of a shaft seat, a torsion spring is mounted between the gear lever and the shaft seat, so that the gear lever is positioned in one of multiple gear retaining slots of a catch board, a shaft is extended through a shaft tube of a bracket, and has one end secured in an axial hole of the shaft seat, so that when the gear lever is moved, the shaft is rotated by movement of the gear lever, the gear lever is pivotally connected with a linking arm, the shaft is pivotally connected with a swing arm, the linking arm is pivotally connected with the swing arm, so that the gear lever, the linking arm and the swing arm are connected to form a substantially xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d-shaped structure, a combination arm has a lower portion mounted on the shaft, a mediate portion locked with the universal connector of the crank, and an upper portion formed with a combination hole, the swing arm is provided with a combination stud that may be inserted into the combination hole of the combination arm when the swing arm is pivoted toward the combination arm;
the gear lever may be pivoted toward the swing arm by an elastic force of the torsion spring to be positioned in one of the multiple gear retaining slots of the catch board, so that the swing arm is pivoted outward relative to the combination arm, thereby detaching the combination stud from the combination hole of the combination arm; and
the gear lever may be pivoted outward relative to the swing arm to overcome the elastic force of the torsion spring, so that the swing arm is pivoted toward the combination arm, thereby inserting the combination stud into the combination hole of the combination arm, so that the combination arm may be combined with and moved by the swing arm to shift the universal connector of the crank, so that the crank may be shifted to shift gear in the gearbox, so as to change a speed.